(a) Field
The invention relates to a thin film transistor display panel and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a thin film transistor display panel and a method of manufacturing the same capable of stably forming a planarization layer on low resistance wiring.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a thin film transistor (“TFT”) is used as a switching element for independently driving a pixel in a flat display panel such as a liquid crystal display or an organic light emitting display. In the flat panel display, a TFT display panel including the TFT also includes a pixel electrode which is connected to the TFT, a gate line for transmitting a gate signal to the TFT, and a data line for transmitting a data signal.
The TFT includes a gate electrode connected to the gate line to receive a gate signal, a semiconductor layer disposed on the gate electrode, a source electrode disposed on the semiconductor layer and connected to the data line to receive a data signal, and a drain electrode disposed spaced apart from the source electrode and connected to the pixel electrode. The gate line, the gate electrode, the data line, the source electrode, the drain electrode or the like are considered a metal wiring.
Research has been made in the direction of increasing a degree of pixel integration per unit area in the TFT display panel in order to increase resolution, and research is being conducted on a method of using an oxide semiconductor, which has high electron mobility, or low resistance copper wiring in order to process an image signal at a high speed.
The metal wiring may have a relatively narrow width and a relatively large thickness in order to implement a display device including the TFT display panel and having high resolution by using low resistance copper wiring. When a thickness of the metal wiring is relatively large, this large-thickness wiring and another wiring disposed thereon may undesirably become disconnected from each other.